vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Komarr
Komarr is a key planet in the Wormhole Nexus, and part of the Barrayaran Imperium. Discovered 300 years prior to the Vorkosigan Saga, Komarr is undergoing a major terraforming project to make the outside air breathable. During this centuries-long program the Komarrans are confined to domed cities, with controlled air supplies. Komarr has strategic importance because its local space contains the single known wormhole into Barrayar, the heart of the Barrayaran Imperium. *'Capital City:' Solstice. *'Government:' Komarr is ruled by the Barrayaran Imperium, but has its own dominant class of oligarchs. The planet is divided into twenty equal-sized sectors, with responsibilities for regional government. The government is organized as a share-holding business, with votes allotted according to a "one share, one vote" system. Shares are inheritable, purchasable, and generally accumulatable. The Oligarchs control much of the Komarran economy; companies not controlled by Oligarchs exist, but are described as having to "eke out a living in the few insterstices left by the big Komarran family firms." *'Size/Population:' Many large domed metropolis-sized cities, including Solstice, Serifosa, Equinox, and Green Park. Solstice is three hours ahead of Serifosa. The domes are not circular, but rather are composed of thousands of interconnected structures of all shapes. *'Economy:' Komarran economy is based upon trade. As Komarr controls at least six important wormhole routes (to Barrayar, Sergyar, Pol and Rho Ceta, as well as a few other minor jump points), trade passes through the system on a regular basis. The trade ships are taxed, creating revenue for Komarr. Komarr's economy is dominated by the oligarch families, who own large trade fleets. These trade fleets are sent on 5-12 month long trade runs to many areas throughout the galaxy, often returning with very large profits. *'Terrain': Rather dry, very cold; it is a Mars-like planet with a roughly 19 hour day and gravity that is almost 0.9 Earth. A soletta provides extra sunlight as part of the major terraforming project. There are large crater lakes in the Southern Hemisphere from when a few comets were diverted and caused to perform low-impact crashes in order to increase the total amount of water on the planet. The atmosphere has abundant nitrogen, but very little oxygen except in the form of carbon dioxide. Barrayaran Conquest and Strategy 80 years prior to the Vorkosigan Saga, Barrayar was invaded by the Cetagandan Empire. As the only entrance to Barrayar was through Komarr, the Cetagandan empire bought Komarran cooperation. Cetagandan forces occupied Barrayar for twenty years but were eventually driven out of Barrayaran space. After 30 years of recovery and technological regrowth, Barrayaran forces poured through the wormhole to invade Komarr for three main reasons: *'Control of their entrance' - The Barrayarans wanted to be able to control their own wormhole entrance so Komarr couldn't repeat itself by letting in enemy forces into Barrayaran space. *'Control of Komarran trade' - The Barrayarans understood that Komarran trade would be very helpful in regaining revenue for the Barrayaran Imperium. Also, this would allow Barrayar to contend with other powerful galactic markets, such as that of Beta Colony, or the Hegen Hub. *'Retribution/Revenge' - The Barrayan ruling caste, the Vor, were feeling very vengeful towards Komarr. They wanted to pay Komarr back for allowing the powerful Cetagandan invasion force through to Barrayar. The Barrayaran invasion was successful. Komarr is currently controlled peacefully by Barrayar. A number of Komarrans have reached high rank in the Imperial military, and Emperor Gregor has married Dr Laisa Toscane, member of a Komarran oligarch family. The Solstice Massacre During the Komarr Revolt after the invasion, 200 prominent citizens, including members of the oligarchy, were held captive by Barrayarans in Solstice, the capital city of Komarr, having been promised safety by Admiral Aral Vorkosigan. In Vorkosigan's absence, the prisoners were all murdered on the orders of his political officer (who had been assigned to Admiral Vorkosigan against his will). In retribution, and to regain his honor, Admiral Vorkosigan killed the political officer with his bare hands. As the suspected perpetrator of the massacre, Vorkosigan was afterward known as the "Butcher of Komarr". The location where they were killed is known to Komarrans as the Massacre Shrine, the counsellors who were killed are named "the Martyrs." Famous Komarrans Duv Galeni: Formerly known as David Galen, he works in ImpSec and by the time of A Civil Campaign has been promoted to Head of Komarran Affairs within ImpSec. Ser Galen: Father to Duv Galeni, he created Mark Vorkosigan as part of a baroque plot to free Komarr from Barrayar. Laisa Toscane: Empress of Barrayar as of A Civil Campaign, she is the principal heiress to the Toscane family of Oligarchs. Dr Riva: The best five-space physicist in the Imperium, she works at the University of Solstice Dr Yuell (or Youell): A very good mathematician from the University of Solstice. External links * See also *List of Vorkosigan Saga planets *Barrayaran Imperium Category:Planets